


You Should Learn

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Locker Room, M/M, Some Hazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Hanzo can't decide if Jesse's teasing is bad flirting or hazing. He finds out that it's a little bit of both.





	You Should Learn

**Author's Note:**

> (me, surrounded by mchanzo art, written more mchanzo than any other pairing on my account) i ship mccree with everyone equally and don't pick favorites
> 
> so i started college this week which is great but it'll make it even hard to post things frequently but hey.. here's some mchanzo because who needs to do latin homework anyway? not me. hope everyone enjoys!

It seemed inevitable that they would do something like this. Hanzo wasn’t entirely fond of the inevitable and never believed in fate or destiny, but really, those were big words to describe a locker room hook up. He felt like he was giving himself, and Jesse, too much credit. 

Jesse really was a jerk sometimes, treating this behavior as sort of a rite-of-passage. It seemed to slip his mind that he was younger than Hanzo. Still, he had been a part of Overwatch for longer, and it was presumable that he had experienced or witnessed Wilhelm or Amari or maybe even Reyes engaging in this type of playful hazing behavior, and maybe someone before them had done it, too, which, Hanzo supposed, made this some sort of ritual. But people like Wilhelm and Amari were far too sentimental and kind to make it violent or unethical. Reyes and Jesse, not so much.

With all the shameless flirting, Hanzo thought at first that it was some sort of game, or maybe he was being bullied, but from all Hanzo had heard from his brother about Jesse, it likely wasn’t in McCree’s heart to do that. Whether the flirting was real or for show was debatable. Hanzo was more than open to a bit of fun, and Jesse certainly was having his fun with it. 

Nonetheless, Hanzo was not about to subject himself to any sort of game Jesse was trying to play. Hanzo _was_ interested in Jesse, but he was _not_ interested in his immaturity, and if this was going to happen between them, it was going to happen competently and specifically, not sloppily. 

“Hey, _you_ ,” Jesse started with exaggerated affection, swaggering in the room wearing nothing more than a loose, blood red tank top and black boxer shorts. “I was about to take a shower, but then I started thinking about all the nasty, dirty things I want to do to you.” He ambled over to the bench where Hanzo was sitting and put one foot up on it, shamelessly showcasing his junk right in Hanzo’s face.

Hanzo didn’t even move his eyes up from his phone, on which he pretended to check his phone and ignore Jesse in the process, which no doubt irritated him. “Maybe you should take an ice bath instead, then,” he quipped, and then wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. “What’s that smell?”

Sighing, Jesse took his foot off the bench and planted it back on the floor. “You’re no fun.” He backed up so he was leaning coolly against the wall, and then folded his arms. “Don’t you want to hear about the dirty things I want to do to you, Shimada? Come on. I know you do.”

There was always a cocky tone in Jesse’s voice and a mischievous glint in his eyes, and this was endearing, but too suggestive. Hanzo needed to make it clear that he did not appreciate it. 

“Maybe it’s not about what you want to do, Jesse.” He tapped the button on the side of his phone, turning the screen off, and placed it on the bench beside him. He looked up and met Jesse’s eyes, stoic. “Maybe it’s about what _I_ want.”

A snarky grin swept across Jesse’s lips as he tried to hide his surprise. “Oh yeah?” he said through a breathy chuckle. “What do you want, Shimada?” 

The amusement in his voice made it clear that he wasn’t taking Hanzo seriously. That needed to be rectified.

Hanzo stood from his seat. He lowered his brow and kept a stagnant expression, making it clear that this was no joke. “You like to talk. You think this is going to go a certain way.” As Hanzo moved closer, Jesse’s relaxed posture grew tenser, more defensive. Hanzo narrowed his eyes. “You think you’re in control.”

Jesse licked his lips. “I _know_ I’m in control,” he said, though not sounding nearly as confident as before. He uncrossed his arms and put them at his sides, rolling his shoulders back, trying to appear taller.

Unfaltering, Hanzo took that final step forward. They were close now. Their faces were close, their bodies were close, even their hips were close. 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, lowered his voice duskily. “I’m not playing the slut.”

“ _Someone_ has to,” Jesse whispered back.

To stop himself from reaching out and touching his teammate, Jesse clenched his fists, tightly. A smile upturned one corner of his lips, naturally and charmingly crinkling one eye.

The distance closed between them. It was Hanzo who had to move up on his toes, only slightly, and Jesse had to lean down to meet him, tilting his head to the side, humming happily as their lips met. As they kissed, warmly, ardently, it was Hanzo who passed tongue first, and Jesse who readily accepted, both of them parting lips to delve into and against each other. Jesse’s hands moved up to Hanzo’s face, loosely keeping him in place, caressing his jawline and tousling his hair with subtle movements of his hands.

Jesse leaned forward first, foremost from laziness and lack of focus, so their bodies pressed together, chests and midsections meeting. There was a dangerous friction building up, particularly at their waists. Hanzo moved his grip yet again to Jesse’s slim hips, pulling them close and forward to his own, reveling in the throbbing pressure building up in Jesse’s package.

There was a lot of touching, rough and invasive touching, where Hanzo moved his hands and gripped at Jesse’s ass, hard, causing Jesse to arch his back and pull his lips away, exhaling, almost moaning, just for a moment. Hanzo only moved his hands down lower, under Jesse’s ass, squeezing right underneath where cheek met thigh, and Jesse instinctively raised on his toes, letting out a nearly unnoticeable squeak of a whimper – his first display of weakness.

Despite himself, Hanzo was the one to pull away. Jesse leaned his head forward and trying to keep the kiss going as long as he could before breaking the contact. Jesse’s eyes were half-closed, lazily, and he moved his hands down from Hanzo’s face to his shoulders and waited for instruction or any reason why he was stepping away.

The dazed look on Jesse’s face was something Hanzo seriously needed to capitalize on. He took another step back, so he was out of Jesse’s reach. From this view, Hanzo could see the outline of Jesse’s half-hard cock through his black briefs. 

Raising an eyebrow, Hanzo stuck a finger up and gestured for Jesse to move backface. “Turn around.” Hanzo put one hand on his hip and waited.

Surprisingly, Jesse obeyed almost instantly, turning around and putting one hand up against the blue-painted brick wall of the locker room. With the other, he reached down between his legs to fumble with his tender privates through the fabric of his undies, encouraging and relieving the pressure building up there. And he spread his legs, only slightly, and the fabric of his tight underwear was caving into the middle part of his ass, showing he was ready.

Hanzo swallowed hard. Truly, he didn’t think it was going to get this far. He snuck a glance over his shoulder quickly to make certain they were alone, even though he knew they were, and then looked back. “Pull those panties back,” he said, eyes trailing down to Jesse’s ass. “Let me see how wet you are.”

Jesse moved the hand between his legs around to his backside, picking up the corner of his underwear and pulling them back, bending over and giving Hanzo a clear view of his puckered pink hole.

Hanzo’s cheeks flushed, but he was able to keep a level voice. “Good. Take them off.” 

As Jesse shifted the underwear down, shimmied them off his hips, and stepped out of them, Hanzo could feel his own cock rise to attention between his legs. 

“Where’s your bag?” He knew that Jesse kept lube and condoms with him, for Jesse had said it in passing during his juvenile attempts at flirting.

Jesse gestured loosely in the general direction of his backpack. “On the floor by my locker.” He turned back to face the wall again, resting his forehead against it, trying to cool down. “Front pouch.” 

Hanzo walked over across the locker room, not too far of a distance away, and unzipped Jesse’s backpack. There was indeed a handful of condoms scattered about in there among half-eaten sticks of jerkey and some loose change, and an unopened travel-sized water-based lubricant. He grabbed what he needed and went back.

Placing the unwrapped condom on the bench for when he needed it later, Hanzo uncapped the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers, probably more than he needed, then tossed the tube aside. 

“I’m going to finger you, Jesse.” He stepped forward and positioned his lube-coated fingers outside of Jesse’s entrance. “Spread your legs for me. Open up that hole.”

Jesse spread his legs even more, leaning against the wall for support, parting his ass just enough so that his hole gaped open, only slightly, waiting for him. Jesse’s breathing was growing more rapid, in anticipation. With his free hand, he reached down and stroked at his cock, gently, letting the sensation build.

With no other warning, Hanzo slipped his finger in, just one at first, pushing it deep, slowly, just to tease. Jesse let out no more than a hefty breath, so Hanzo added a second finger and proceeded to spread him, moving them easily in and out, building up heat, warm wetness, and friction. He scissored his fingers, spread them, forked them, and Jesse was loosening, little by little, and stroking his cock with increasing quickness.

As he pulled them out, slowly, one knuckle at a time, Hanzo placed his free hand to one side of Jesse’s hips and then thrust his fingers in again until he had no more length to give. “Do you like when I finger your tight little hole? Do you?” He pulled them out, almost all the way, just to press them in again, again, again.

Jesse’s gasps and breaths were enough of an answer, but despite losing himself in the pleasure, he managed to breathe out, “Yeah,” and then, more forcefully, “Deeper.” His cock was fully hard now, stiff and throbbing inside of his loose-fingered grip. 

Instead, Hanzo pulled his fingers out and Jesse _whined_ , moving his hips back, wanting more. Hanzo was already starting to pull his pants down off his waist. “What are you whining for? What do you want?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear how pitifully incoherent his friend was, how little of control Jesse had over himself.

Jesse exhaled, moving the arm against the wall and putting it right before him, covering his eyes by pressing his flushed face against his forearm. “More,” he begged. “Give me more.” There was no shame at all, no cockiness. This was too good.

Hanzo undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them and reaching for the condom, undoing its wrapping carefully. 

“More of what?” he asked, stalling, fumbling to roll the condom down from the tip of his dick to the base, meticulously and expertly. “Do you want my cock?”

Patience was never one of Jesse’s virtues, and he turned his head around anxiously, eager for Hanzo to get on with it and continue, then turned forward again, burying his face back into the crook of his forearm. 

“Yes,” he droned, panting, “Yes, I want it. I want your cock inside of me. Please, just _fuck_ me.” His hole was loose and gaping, fluid and lube dripping out of the bottom and down the curve of his taint.

With the last of the lubricant on his slippery fingers, Hanzo stroked and slickened up his condom-covered cock and stepped forward, putting his hands on Jesse’s hips and positioning himself outside his entrance. Anticipating, Jesse held his breath when Hanzo finally put it in the first time and exhaled upon release, but at the second thrust and each thereafter, he was caught up in a chorus of moans and whines again.

Whimpering, Jesse shifted his hips back, receiving him, taking the thrusts up his ass easily, his hole slick and tight. Hanzo was losing himself quickly, keeping up the rhythm and loosely hooking his arms around Jesse’s waist in a lazy, lustful hug. Inadvertently, Jesse clenched his internal muscles around Hanzo, creating an unimaginably amazing sensation. All of their dirty talk was dried up as all coherent cognition slipped their minds and they became wholly lost in each other.

It wasn’t long until they were both brought to orgasm, Jesse finishing first, messing all over the wall and his own fist until white seed was running and dripping down the valleys of his knuckles. Hanzo didn’t last much longer, and he wished he could think of something sexy to say before moaning out a low breath and filling the condom up with white hot come.

The speechlessness continued as Hanzo slipped himself free and, in a daze of afterglow, cleaned himself up, rolling the used condom off of his dick and disposing of it in the nearest trash bin. He and Jesse laboriously caught their breath, and their dignities, together.

Of course, almost predictably, Jesse was the one who regained his wit first. When he finally turned around, he gave Hanzo that familiar, roguish, cocky grin and laughed, “Next time, _you're_ playing the slut.” Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from smiling right back.


End file.
